


Father and Son - Hiatus

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Evil Wins, F/M, Forced Amnesia, Gen, Manipulation, temporarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For as long as Peter could remember, it had always been just him and his father.





	1. Home

Peter drifted through space, closing his eyes as he relaxed in the faint warmth of the sun. His Walkman began the next song, and the man quietly sang along as he floated onwards.

“Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier,” he lightly kicked his feet to the rhythm, twisting to look down at the planet he was slowly passing by. “Ooh-oo child things’ll get brighter.” The surface _was_ bright, shining with the light of his father. Peter smiled, watching the distant trees sway with the wind. He hummed along to the words, feeling familiar excitement as it neared his favorite part. Twisting back towards the sun, he spread his arms wide as he belted out the lyrics. “Some day-!” His eyes went wide as he heard his father’s voice singing with him, the man turning back to the planet. Ego was floating up towards him, giving him a matching smile as Peter turned his Walkman off and pulled his earphones down. “Dad?”

“Peter,” the older man greeted him, stopping at his side.

“What’re you doing up here?”

“I have a surprise for you,” Ego told him, and Peter cocked his head at the man.

“Yeah?”

“Come down, let me show you.” Curious, the man followed after his father. Together, they descended to the planet’s surface, Peter looking around when he touched down. Ego chuckled at him, shaking his head. “It’s not here,” he said, “it’s back home.” He reached for his son, the younger man taking his hand. Focusing his powers, Ego took a step forward. The surface twisted in on itself, becoming a smudge of bright lights and sounds. Peter’s hand tightened briefly on his father’s, the man relaxing when Ego completed the step onto their home world.

“So,” Peter floated up a touch, and Ego let him go so he could look around. “Where is it? _What_ is it?” His father shook his head, smiling at him.

“I meant _home_,” he said, holding a hand out to stop Peter as the man began to drift higher. “Walk with me,” he said, and Peter threw his head back and groaned.

“Come _on_, dad! We could just fly there and-”

“Slow down, son,” Ego said, clasping his hands behind his back as he set out across the gleaming grass. “And walk with me.” Grumbling to himself, knowing he wouldn’t win, Peter finally drifted down to his father’s side. He ignored the older man’s smirk as he walked beside him.

“Are you at least gonna give me any hints?” he asked, and Ego thought about it, then shook his head.

“You’ll like it,” was all his father told him, chuckling as Peter half heartedly glared at him. “I promise.”


	2. River Lily

They walked through Ego’s many gardens, the older man plucking a lily from the side of the path. He stroked the petals, changing them till they were pure white. Peter shook his head, his dad could be so weird about things sometimes.

“So, what is it?” He tried again, making his father chuckle.

“I made... something,” the older man finally replied, and Peter smiled at the happiness in his voice. “Come on,” he said, guiding Peter around the bend, “I know you’ll love her.” Her? Peter’s smile turned to confusion- what did his father mean? Ego took his hand as they stepped through an opening, Peter looking around the wide clearing. Just more flowers and trees _wait._

The woman was facing away from them, her hands clasped behind her back as she examined the rose bushes. Peter froze, staring at her.

“Meredith?” Ego called to her, and she turned. He couldn’t move. His father walked past him, offering her the flower he held. She took it, a grin lighting up her face as she touched the petals and then tucked it behind her ear.

“It’s beautiful, Ego,” the woman said, and Ego gave a pleased smile.

“Only the best for you, Meredith.” Peter swallowed.

“Dad?” he whispered, and the two turned to look at him. “Who...?”

“My surprise,” the man cheerfully told him as he gestured to her. “I spent the last week working on her. She came out perfectly, didn’t she.” Peter’s mouth silently moved. Another person. His father... had made someone else. He... he’d never _actually _considered the possibility. He should have- his father had made _him_ after all, but...

“Look at him,” the woman, Meredith, said, “cat got his tongue.” Peter frowned. What was a cat? She chuckled then, a light sound that brought tears to his eyes. Peter hurriedly blinked them away, plastering a smile on.

“Hi, Meredith,” he finally greeted her, clearing his throat.

“Hi, Peter,” she returned it, and he stared down at his hand as it stretched out on its own accord. After a moment of hesitation, the woman took it. He held her hand, utterly unsure of what to do.

“Um...” He let her hand go, toying with the cords of his earphones as he took a step back. “It’s, it’s nice to meet you.”

“All right, Peter,” his father stepped forward, reaching out to turn him from her. “How about you get some sleep?” The older man guided him away from the small clearing and the woman, in the direction of their home. “Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, and Ego shook his head.

“No, no, it’s my fault. I should’ve prepared you,” he said, “but I was just too excited to show her off.” He gave a wide smile. “My River Lily,” he quietly said, “the most beautiful woman in the world.” Peter nodded, brushing his hand against his jeans. It was tingling. Why was it doing that? Had Ego given her the Light as well? Was his Light just reacting to hers? The man shook his head, letting his father lead him on. Sleep, he decided, sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When muscle memory only gets you so far and you fail at the first ever handshake on Ego’s planet lol.


End file.
